


Sometimes

by AnotherTestSubject



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTestSubject/pseuds/AnotherTestSubject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá el te quería más de lo que tu creías. [TsukishimaxLectorxKuroo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Sometimes**

_Quizá el te quería más de lo que tu creías. [TsukishimaxLectorxKuroo]_

* * *

 

 **Advertencias:** Algo de OCC(Out Of Character) y un AU (Altern universe) en un futuro.  
**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 

**Sometimes**

Habías puesto todo el empeño en esos tres días que pasarían juntos, adelantaste sesiones de fotos, estudiaste con anticipación para los exámenes e incluso le habías hablado a Kuroo para que limpiaran la habitación de huéspedes que tanto ocupaba Bokuto cuando les caía de sorpresa. Y rogabas al cielo que ese fin de semana no lo hiciera, o que Kuroo lo invitara aún sabiendo por lo que habías pasado, como les encantaba molestar al rubio.

  
Así estaba tu vida luego de salir por dos años con Tsukishima: graduarte, entrar a la universidad, compartir un apartamento con tu compañero de escuela, trabajar como modelo, terminar la relación con él por poco tiempo que ambos tenían y volver luego de un año. Kei estaba en tercero, ya preparándose para sus estudios superiores, por esa misma razón le habías insistido tanto en que no era necesario que viniera a verte hasta Tokyo en su fin de semana libre.

Pero él no escuchaba razones, su silencio era su declaración final a través del teléfono. Supiste de inmediato que Yamaguchi había intercedido por ti de manera silenciosa como muchas otras veces. No había vuelta atrás, ellos ya lo habían decidido y te dignaste a arreglar tu horario. No querías perderle de nuevo, no, aquello fue demasiado doloroso. Ese era un nuevo aire para la relación, uno que decía "no importa que tan ocupados estemos, no vamos a hacerlo otra vez". No eras la única tratando de sacar ello adelante, Tsukishima también lo quería a su modo.

Ese año separados fue quizá, el peor de tu vida universitaria. Saliste con chicos para tratar de olvidar, pero no pasaba de algo más que de una cita. Extrañamente, fue Kuroo el que te trajo de regreso a la realidad asquerosa con un par de palabras hirientes, lloraste a mares por horas mientras el solo se reía de ti, fueron a beber y...

Pasó.

No se dirigieron la palabra durante una semana hasta que Bokuto les cayó por sorpresa un día. Decidieron borrar aquello de sus mentes, dejarlo como algo que nunca sucedió.  
Pero para él no fue tan fácil olvidar aquello que se venía gestando hace tiempo de manera silenciosa. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, algo en lo cuál no daría la lucha por que sabía muy bien la razón.

— ¡Kei!

Te tiraste a los brazos de tu novio, ya con el cabello un tanto más largo que antes, en cuanto entró por la puerta con un bolso colgando de su hombro. No reparaste en saludarlo con un suave y largo beso en los labios que fue la burla de Bokuto con tu compañero de Nekoma durante horas.

Kuroo sabía a la perfección, gracias a esa noche que pasaron juntos, que Tsukishima era el único en el planeta que podía hacerte feliz. Pues no habías dejado de clamar su nombre incluso cuando él, a pesar de todo el alcohol en su sistema, trataba de brindarte las caricias más gentiles que podía para que sanarás tu pena y le olvidaras por completo.

Por eso te había dejado marchar sin oponer resistencia o presentar batalla.

Te amaba, tanto como para dejarte en brazos de aquel que te había hecho sufrir durante un año luego de terminar.

Lo sabías, pero preferías ignorarlo. Tenías a Tsukishima y confiabas en el amor de Kuroo, no se interpondría entre ustedes.

Te amaba, quizá más de lo que Kei lo hacía.

* * *

_ Hola! Me bajó la musa a las 3am y necesité escribir pronto esto con furia. Cuando la musa llega, hay que escucharla. Estoy pensando en redactar la segunda parte (originalmente era una, pero quedaría demasiado largo), pero dejaré esto por ahora y quedará en sus manos la decisión. _

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
